Lollipop Love
by mochikun
Summary: [CHANSOO/YAOI/1st fic] Perbedaan usia itu bukan masalah, asalkan kau tulus mencintainya. / "Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu!" / "Akhirnya kau menyadarinya..." / "Jangan pernah lepaskan dia, aku mendukungmu..." / Judul gak nyambung sama cerita- -


**DISCLAIMER**

**I only own the story.**

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka.**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), no edit.**

**©mochikun**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Happy reading~^^**

**.**

**.**

**All in Normal POV**

Seorang namja kecil berusia sepuluh tahun yang baru saja pulang sekolah berjalan dengan riang menuju sebuah toko roti yang terletak di dekat sekolahnya sambil membawa tas sekolahnya yang sangat ringan. Ia berjalan sambil berputar-putar dengan riang, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang bahagia. Sesampainya di toko roti, ia melihat seorang namja tinggi yang sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan yang datang untuk membeli roti. Setelah selesai melayani pelanggan-pelanggan tersebut, ia berjalan menghampiri si namja kecil dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan namja kecil itu. Ia menepuk puncak kepala namja kecil itu dengan sayang sambil tersenyum.

"Kau datang lagi, Kyungsoo..." kata namja tinggi itu. Namja kecil yang bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum manis.

"Tentu caja Kric hyung! Kyungcoo kan cuka cama Kric hyung, jadi Kyungcoo pacti datang kecini cetiap hari!" kata Kyungsoo. Namja tinggi itu—Kris, tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Iya.. iya... aku tahu... kau masih cadel 's' ya... hahaha lucu sekali.." kata Kris. Kyungsoo cemberut, berpura-pura kesal.

"Hyung meledekku ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil masih cemberut. Kris mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo kecil karena gemas melihat ekspresi imutnya.

Seorang pelanggan memasuki toko roti itu. Kris pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk melayani pelanggan tersebut. Ternyata pelanggan itu adalah teman sekolah Kris. Kyungsoo semakin cemberut ketika melihat keakraban Kris dengan teman sekolahnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ada beban berat dan hangat yang menimpa kepalanya.

"Hyung, roti barunya sudah jadi..." kata seorang namja tinggi yang sedang membawa senampan roti hangat sambil menyeka keringatnya. Ternyata beban berat dan hangat yang menimpa kepala Kyungsoo kecil adalah senampan roti yang dibawa namja tinggi itu. Kris _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Hei Chanyeol, itu... dibawah nampan roti yang kau bawa ada..." kata Kris sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo kecil yang sedang mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

Belum sempat Chanyeol melihat apa yang ada dibawah nampan roti yang ia bawa, Kyungsoo kecil sudah berteriak. "AKU BUKAN MEJA, TAU!" teriaknya dengan kesal. Chanyeol melihat ke bawah nampan roti yang ia bawa, dan ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo kecil, ia langsung memasang tampang mengejek.

"Oh, rupanya itu kau, Kyungsoo kerdil..." ejek Chanyeol. Kyungsoo semakin kesal mendengar Chanyeol mengejeknya. Pelanggan lain masuk ke toko roti dan Kris kembali ke kasir untuk melayani pelanggan itu. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hmm... sepertinya pelanggan itu cukup dekat dengan Kris hyung... pelanggan itu manis juga..." kata Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan pelanggan yang sedang berbicara dengan Kris itu. Kyungsoo semakin cemberut mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. "Hei, Kyungsoo kerdil, kau suka kakakku kan? Sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat mendapatkannya atau dia akan diambil orang lain..." lanjut Chanyeol.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya. "KOK KAU TAU?!" teriaknya dengan kaget. Chanyeol kembali memasang tampang mengejeknya.

"Sudah pasti semua orang mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihat gelagatmu. Hanya kakakku saja yang tidak menyadarinya" jawab Chanyeol. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah karena malu. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"L-lalu.. cebagai adiknya Kric hyung, bagaimana menurutmu aku dengan Kric hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo kecil dengan malu-malu. Chanyeol lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memelototi Chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kau dengan kakakku?! Sama sekali tidak cocok! Mengatakan huruf 's' saja kau tidak becus! HAHAHAHAH! Jangan bercanda, Kyungsoo kerdil!" kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat pedas Chanyeol. Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"J-Jahat... hikc..." isak Kyungsoo kecil. Chanyeol buru-buru menghentikan tawanya dan ia pun berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bersalah juga telah membuat anak kecil itu menangis.

"Mianhae... hyung tidak bermaksud menghinamu, Kyungsoo kerdil... lagipula menurutku, kau cukup manis kok..." kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo.

"K-kalau begitu, apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil masih sesekali terisak. Chanyeol bingung mendengar pertanyaan anak itu.

"Membantu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya kau haruc membantuku!" kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol semakin bingung mendengarnya. Jadi, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya agar anak itu tidak kembali mengoceh atau memaksanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, lalu ia menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Kalau begitu, karena becok libur, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan!" kata Kyungsoo dengan semangat. Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Jalan-jalan?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Iya, tadi kau bilang mau membantuku kan? Makanya becok kita haruc jalan-jalan! Becok aku akan datang kecini jam cepuluh, kau haruc cudah ciap ya! Cudah dulu ya, Kyungcoo mau pulang. Campai ketemu becok! Dadah!" kata Kyungsoo sambil berlari kecil pergi dari toko roti itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan.

"Dasar anak aneh..." gumam Chanyeol. Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya..." kata Kris. Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan bingung.

"Hah?" kata Chanyeol. Kris tidak menanggapinya. Chanyeol lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membuat beberapa roti baru.

**.-.-.-.**

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo kecil benar-benar datang kembali ke toko roti itu pada jam sepuluh pagi. Kyungsoo mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna biru tua bergambarkan angka 08 besar berwarna putih ditengahnya. Ia mengenakan celana jins pendek selutut dan sepatu kets putih dengan beberapa garis biru. Ia masuk ke dalam toko roti itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tapi ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun. Hanya ada Kris disana yang sedang melayani seorang pelanggan. Setelah Kris selesai melayani pelanggan tersebut, Kyungsoo kecil berjalan menghampiri Kris.

"Kric hyung, Chanyeol dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan polosnya. Kris mau tidak mau tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dia ada di dalam, tunggu saja, sebentar lagi dia akan keluar kok. Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kris.

"Hehe... itu rahacia..." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Masih kecil kok sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan sih..." kata Kris. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam polos dengan kancing yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan kaus putih yang ia kenakan di dalam kemeja itu. Ia juga memakai celana jins dengan warna yang sama dengan yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat sangat keren saat itu.

Untuk sesaat yang singkat, Kyungsoo terpesona melihatnya. Tapi ia buru-buru merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi biasa. _'Wajar caja kalau ia terlihat tampan, ia kan adiknya Kric hyung...'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melirik Kris sekilas, lalu ia menyeret Kyungsoo kecil keluar. Kyungsoo tentu saja kesal diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus cemberut. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan malas sambil masih menyeret Kyungsoo kecil.

"Ke taman caja..." jawab Kyungsoo. Ada nada kesal dalam bicaranya. Chanyeol menuruti Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

Di taman, mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di pinggir taman itu. Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dan sebuah pensil mekanik dari saku celananya. Chanyeol kebingungan melihatnya.

"Aku akan mulai dengan mengumpulkan informaci tentang Kric hyung..." kata Kyungsoo sambil bersiap-siap mencatat. "Kric hyung cuka model rambut yang ceperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan malas. "Tahu, deh...".

"Lalu, gerak-gerik ceperti apa yang bica membuatnya tertarik?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Nggak tahu" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Dia cuka namja yang ceperti apa?"

"Gimana, ya?" jawab Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun kesal.

"Jawab yang benar dong!" kata Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Konyol! Habis pertanyaannya tidak ada yang penting sih..." kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Ini penting tahu!" kata Kyungsoo sambil cemberut.

"Dasar... lagipula kalau kujawab, tidak akan ada gunanya untukmu..." kata Chanyeol datar.

_'Jadi ini cia-cia ya...' _batin Kyungsoo. Ekspresinya benar-benar terlihat kecewa.

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo. _'Tidak kusangka... ternyata dia serius juga...' _batin Chanyeol. _'Kasihan juga sih...'_

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan benar" kata Chanyeol. Ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tadinya kecewa, langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi senang.

"Benarkah?!" teriak Kyungsoo antusias. Dalam hati Chanyeol berkata _'Cepat sekali berubahnya...'_

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Kyungsoo sudah kembali bertanya. "Kalau begitu, apa—" Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun kesal.

"Tapi bertanyanya nanti saja, aku lapar, ayo kita ke restoran" kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola yang menggelinding mengenai sepatu yang Chanyeol kenakan. Lalu ada seorang namja kecil yang kira-kira seumuran Kyungsoo yang berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

"Hyung! Maaf, itu bolaku..." teriak namja kecil itu sambil terus berlari dan melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol memungut bola itu dan berjalan menghampiri namja kecil itu. Ia memberikan bola itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ini..." kata Chanyeol. Namja kecil itu menerimanya dan berterima kasih pada Chanyeol. Setelahnya namja kecil itu berlari pergi menuju teman-temannya yang sedang menunggunya untuk kembali bermain sepak bola. Chanyeol berbalik dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus-terusan menatap Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol jadi sedikit risih. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku terus?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak kok... hanya caja, kalau kau tercenyum ceperti tadi, kau jadi terlihat manic... hehe..." kata Kyungsoo sambil nyengir. Wajah Chanyeol langsung memerah.

"Astaga, anak kecil sepertimu... apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak jelas. Kyungsoo kecil masih nyengir.

_'Hehe... ternyata acik juga membuatnya malu ceperti ini... habic celama ini dia kan celalu meledekku...'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pergi ke restoran..." kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan cepat. Kyungsoo berlari menyusulnya. Saat berlari, tidak sengaja kaki Kyungsoo tersandung sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Ia pun terjatuh.

"Aduh.." kata Kyungsoo sambil memegangi lututnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kaki Kyungsoo yang berdarah. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Aduh, kau kenapa? Kenapa lututmu bisa sampai berdarah begini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Kyungsoo hanya nyengir kuda.

"Tadi caat aku berlari untuk menyuculmu, kakiku tercandung cebuah batu becar, lalu aku jatuh, dan jadi begini deh.." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aish... kau ini, berhati-hatilah sedikit..." kata Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Naiklah..." kata Chanyeol. "Kakimu sakit kan...".

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sebentar, lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan seperti biasa, mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututnya.

"Tidak ucah, Kyungcoo baik-baik caja..." kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatapnya datar.

"Jangan berbohong, Kris hyung suka orang yang jujur, lho" kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung berhenti berjalan. "Cepatlah, aku lapar nih" lanjut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo diam sebentar, lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggendongnya di belakang. Lalu ia berdiri dan kembali berjalan.

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Chanyeol. _'Wangi...'_ batin Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol wangi..." kata Kyungsoo.

"Hehe, tentu saja dong" kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aneh ya... biasanya kau bau roti..." kata Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Dasar kau ini..."

_DEG..._

_'Keren...'_ batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo buru-buru menghapus pemikirannya itu. _'Aduh, ada apa denganku?! Aku kan cukanya cama Kric hyung, bukan cama Chanyeol...'_ batinnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untu melihat apakah mereka sudah sampai di restoran. _'Lho? Ini kan apotik... kenapa malah ke apotik?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki apotik itu. Di dalam, ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo di salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam apotik itu. Setelah itu, ia pergi membeli perban dan cairan antiseptik untuk membersihkan luka Kyungsoo. Ia lalu memakaikan perban itu ke lutut Kyungsoo yang terluka setelah ia membersihkan luka Kyungsoo dengan cairan antiseptik.

Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan mencoba berjalan. Kyungsoo menurutinya.

"Bagaimana? Masih sakit tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Cudah tidak cakit kok..." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Syukurlah..." kata Chanyeol. Ia lalu berdiri dan menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba wajah Kyungsoo memanas.

_'Jadi dia cengaja datang kecini untukku... ternyata dia baik juga ya...'_ batin Kyungsoo. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju restoran.

Sesampainya di restoran, mereka memesan makanan. Kyungsoo bingung ingin memesan apa. Dia melihat-lihat menu makanan di restoran itu lama sekali. Chanyeol sampai bosan menunggunya.

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ng... ituu... lacagna dan ng... kopi caja deh..." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Kau yakin? Kopi kan pahit..." kata Chanyeol.

"Iya... lagipula Kric hyung kan juga minum kopi..." kata Kyungsoo.

"Terserah deh..." Chanyeol lalu menyebutkan seluruh pesanannya. Setelah itu mereka menunggu sampai pesanan mereka diantar.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Kyungsoo mengambil kopinya dan menyesap aromanya. _'Wangi... racanya pacti enak' _batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu meminum kopi itu sedikit. Ia buru-buru meletakkan kopi itu di meja.

"Pahit! Air... air!" teriak Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Salah satu pelayan datang dan memberikan Kyungsoo segelas air mineral. Kyungsoo meminumnya sampai habis.

"Racanya tidak enak..." kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol masih tertawa.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, hahahah!" kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia kesal. Kyungsoo memakan lasagnanya sampai habis. Kyungsoo melihat minuman yang dipesan Chanyeol.

"Itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk minuman itu.

"Itu parfait. Tidak seperti kakakku, aku suka yang manis-manis" jawab Chanyeol. Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol memberikan parfaitnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Untukmu saja, aku sudah kenyang" kata Chanyeol.

"Eh? Cungguhan nih? K-kalau begitu kumakan ya!" kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyendokkan parfait itu ke mulutnya. "Enak cekali..." kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau tidak mau? Kubagi cecendok nih..." kata Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sesendok parfaitnya. Chanyeol mengambil kopi Kyungsoo dan meminumnya

"Tidak usah, aku lebih suka kopi..." kata Chanyeol.

"Eh?"

_'Dia cengaja membeli parfait itu untukku...' _batin Kyungsoo. Wajahnya kembali memanas. _'Aduh... kenapa aku jadi aneh begini...'_

Setelah parfait Kyungsoo habis, Chanyeol membayar semuanya. Setelah itu mereka berjalan pulang.

Chanyeol mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai di depan rumahnya. _'Dia bahkan mengantarku campai rumah...' _batin Kyungsoo.

"Sudah ya, sampai disini saja" kata Chanyeol.

"Iya, terima kacih cudah mengantarku pulang..." kata Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hei Kyungsoo kerdil"

"Y-ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Menurutku kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri menjadi dewasa hanya demi kakakku. Tumbuhlah secara perlahan. Sepuluh tahun lagi perbedaan umur kalian tidak akan menjadi masalah. Berjuanglah, aku mendukungmu..." kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia berjalan pulang. Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol tidak kelihatan lagi.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kenapa jantungku teruc berdetak dengan cepat.." gumamnya.

**.-.-.-.**

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo kecil kembali datang ke toko roti itu, tapi kali ini, ia tidak masuk ke dalam toko roti itu. Ia haya berdia diri di depan toko itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun keluar dari tokonya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hei Kyungsoo kerdil, kau kenapa? Tumben kau tidak masuk ke dalam" kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hikc... hikc..." Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Chanyeol pun panik. Ia buru-buru membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol menyebalkan! Hikc... dari kemarin Kyungcoo tidak bica berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol! Kyungcoo berucaha menghapuc Chanyeol dari pikiran Kyungcoo, tapi tidak bica! Hikc.. hikc..." teriak Kyungsoo sambil menangis. Chanyeol agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Hah?" katanya bingung.

"Padahal Kyungcoo kan cukanya cama Kric hyung, tapi kenapa malah Chanyeol yang ada di pikiran Kyungcoo?! Inikah yang dicebut celingkuh?! Apakah Kyungcoo akan macuk penjara?!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"O-oi... bukan begitu.." kata Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Kris datang menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis dan menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Kyungsoo.." kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, itulah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya selama ini kau menyukai Chanyeol, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya..." kata Kris.

"Eh?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Nah, karena sekarang kau telah menyadarinya, kau tidak boleh melepaskan Chanyeol ya... aku mendukungmu..." lanjut Kris. "Nah, sana..." kata Kris sambil mendorong pelan Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol.

"O-oi hyung..." kata Chanyeol sambil melihat Kris yang sudah melengos pergi.

"T-tunggu dulu... kenapa aku harus sama Kyungsoo kerdil..." kata Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kehidupan normalku akan berubah mulai dari sekarang..." gumamnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Yah, sepertinya Chanyeol terkena imbasnya.

**END**

**Mian kalo kependekan dan gak jelas-_-**

**Maklumlah, ini fic pertama saya.**

**Kritik dan saran, bahkan bash akan saya terima :D**

**Gomawo buat yang udah baca :D**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
